The Pauli Exclusion Principle Disproval
by marcelb
Summary: After seeing S11E13 (The Solo Oscillation), one scene stood out to me, and just begged for a continuation. Warning: there are spoilers for this episode in the story. I deliberately kept any spoiler out of the summary. Chapter one is mostly suggestive, after that, a little bit less.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just had to write this little thing after watching S11E13 (The Solo Oscillation). I used two lines of dialogue from the show, and then it just becomes a continuation of that scene. More notes at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these two wonderful characters or anything related to The Big Bang Theory. I just like to play in this sandbox.**

* * *

Leonard smiled at Penny's response. "That's cute, but you can't have knots in more than four dimensions." He wondered why Sheldon hadn't told her that, unless she'd made up her answer just now.

"Mm, you can if you consider them sheets," Penny responded, a little laugh at the end. She slapped him on his upper back as if he was the one not knowing anything about science. "Good night."

The thing was, her answer made perfect sense. Sheets would definitely get around that problem and, topologically speaking, would provide tons of other possibilities. He glanced at Amy, who seemed as dumbfounded as he was at the unlikely insight. Obviously, Penny had not come up with this idea, but it was very likely she had mentioned knots to Sheldon, which had somehow triggered his friend's brain into high gear and provide the sheet solution.

He looked back down the hall, just in time to see his wife's bum disappear around the corner. "I'm sorry, Amy, but I need you to go back to Sheldon." He ignored her smirk, and gave a shrug to her inquiry about cleaning up the remainder of the popsicle sticks. "I'll get them." Later. Much later, he hoped. He rushed Amy out of the apartment, locking the door behind her, and made his way to their bedroom.

Penny had put on her fake glasses, instantly transforming her into the sexiest scientist on the planet. He still hadn't figured out why the glasses made her look so much hotter than she already was. If anything, the glasses should make her seem less attractive, as they partially obscured her eyes. They weren't exactly the most stylish pair of glasses either, but somehow they just complimented her natural beauty.

It took him a couple of seconds to realize she was looking back and smiling at him as he simply stood there, taking in her appearance. Even through the glasses he could see her love for him. Despite their frequent banter in front of their friends, the regular claims he'd simply wore her down, when it was just the two of them, the fact that Penny truly loved him became obvious to him. She never hid it from him when it was just the two of them.

Leonard knew she wasn't ashamed of having ended up with him, it was just how they had chosen to portray their relationship towards their friends. Not that either one believed their friends were fooled, but Leonard enjoyed the way Penny playfully played their relationship down. It wasn't with malice, and almost always was accompanied by a look or quick touch that told the other they really didn't mean what had just been said.

He did the same to her, emphasizing her dumb blond routine; she wasn't a dumb blond, and she knew she wasn't some airhead. She would, however, happily pretend to be, giving Leonard something to make fun about toward their friends. Like her choosing to try and make a boat out of the newspaper, giving him an opening to mock her dislike of reading. Penny had no aversion to reading. On the contrary, she was an avid reader and not the glossy magazines, but actual, often thick, books.

"You know," Penny said contemplatively, pulling him from his inner thoughts. "Topologically speaking, sheets have a lot of possibilities."

Obviously those had been Sheldon's words, but with the glasses on, Leonard could honestly believe those were her own thoughts.

She patted the bedding. "Maybe we should explore some of those possibilities?"

Cheesy, but damn, having Penny uttering some scientific innuendo while wearing glasses was simply irresistible.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Penny had removed her sweater, jeans and bra. Not that Leonard needed the visual right now; her glasses, combined with the rudimentary scientific knowledge she'd gathered so far proved enough of a turn on to her husband. However, she could use a little extra, and she knew the perfect way. "Leonard, could you explain the sheet thing? I didn't really get any of that."

He was confused, not entirely sure why she asked him to explain something at this exact moment.

"Because my hair cells quiver when you speak to me." She hid the grin at the obvious increase in lust from him. Asking Bernadette to give her some scienc-y sexual innuendos seemed to have paid off already. After a couple of seconds he began to explain the concept of strings as sheets, getting some paper and a pencil to draw stuff out.

She listened intently, not so much to the words like she had when Sheldon explained string theory - of which she understood very little - but to his voice, the confidence as he spoke passionately about the subject. That was the Leonard that turned her on the most: the confident physicist, no trace of the shyness and insecurities he almost always exhibited. That wasn't to say Leonard couldn't turn her on otherwise; he still did little sweet things for her, getting her a little present just because, and that was as much of a turn on as listening to his confidence.

And even though he was putting on a bit of weight, not living as healthy as he could, there was a most definite physical attraction. She loved the quiet weekends in, as Leonard would often wear a tight t-shirt. It didn't necessarily mean she'd drag him to bed to get it on, at least not immediately, but it was very nice eye-candy as far as Penny was concerned.

She reopened her eyes when it registered that Leonard had stopped talking, his eyes drawn to the girls. Realizing immediately her nipples were rock hard, she grinned, something he either didn't notice or chose to ignore. She moved forward, taking his writing pad and pencil to place it behind him, and moved to sit in his lap. She kissed him, not hungrily or demanding, just a simple kiss, full of love and affection.

She could feel his aroused state, and she moved out of his lap to stand in front of him. She bend forward and worked on removing his pants, Leonard helping her by toeing off his shoes. Tossing his pants on the floor, she immediately set to work on removing his open button-up shirt, throwing it in the direction of the pants. She paused for a second or two, admiring his biceps, before she reached for the hem of the t-shirt. With practiced ease she removed it without upsetting his glasses, and the t-shirt landed on the floor moments later.

She started removing her own panties, making sure to do it slowly, turning slightly so he had a good look at her ass as she wiggled it while removing the last piece of clothing. She smiled as he told her she was so hot and bend forward to place a kiss on his lips. "Do I still denature your proteins," she whispered in his ear.

It took a good ten seconds before Leonard could utter a confirming "uh huh." Penny leaned forward, but instead of kissing him, she leaned past him to grab the writing pad and pencil. "I want to write down a question for you," she said, sitting beside him, but angled so that he couldn't see. With great concentration she began writing down the chemical formula she'd spend almost a week memorizing. Looking it over once more, she felt fairly confident it was correct, and she wrote the words "will we be" above the formula, before turning it over and show it to her husband.

When he chuckled and replied he certainly hoped so, she let out a relieved sigh. "I wasn't quite sure I got it right. Or if Bernie hadn't played a cruel joke."

He said it was definitely correct, real, and he'd buy her t-shirt with the formula on it. She broke of his explanation of the mineral being first discovered in the town of Cummington, by hungrily attacking his lips. She was more than ready for him and she wanted him to know she was. Not that she doubted for a second he hadn't realized it already, he knew her and her tell too well to be oblivious of her level of arousal.

Realizing Leonard's underwear was still in the way, she abruptly broke off the kiss, jumping off the bed an began removing the offending article of clothing. Leonard lifted his bum by leaning on his hands, and Penny took a brief second looking at his biceps working. She quickly yanked it off completely, throwing it on the floor. She did the same with the writing pad and jumped back on the bed.

She pushed him backwards onto the bed and, without pausing for the briefest of moments, sank down on his hard member. God, she loved the feeling of him sliding deep inside her. She saw surprise in his eyes, and Penny grinned. "Just wanting to see if we could find our position without losing our momentum." She silenced his chuckle with another kiss.

* * *

 **A/N2: Yes, I'm a horrible person for ending it here. I may or may not add a second chapter, just to see if these two characters are able to disprove the Pauli Exclusion Principle, and actually occupy the same space at the same time.**

 **I appropriated pretty much all the innuendos from the web, sometimes paraphrasing a little. I'm not a scientist, so bare with me as I try to give an (often overly simplified) explanation.  
**

 **The hair cells detect movement caused by sound waves, causing them to move slightly. So, Penny was right.**

 **Proteins, when heated up (or other forms of stress or compound), will lose their structure, or denature. Once again, Penny was right.**

 **The chemical formula is for a mineral called Cummintonite. T-shirts are definitely available.**

 **Lastly, the uncertainty principle states that you can only know where a particle is, or at what velocity it is traveling. So you can either find a location (position), but lose velocity (or momentum), or you know the velocity (you kept the momentum), but you have no location (position). Penny was really good at disproving this principle :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews of chapter one. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Where chapter one was mostly suggestive, this one is, um, less suggestive. Enjoy!**

* * *

Leonard just laid on the bed, holding his wife in his arms. He turned his head and placed a kiss on her forehead, both as a gesture of love as much as a thanks for the amazing sex they'd just had. No, not sex, he corrected himself. With them it was rarely just sex, it was mostly physically showing their love for each other.

Even though he still had insecurities, none of them had anything to do with Penny or her love for him. She'd become much better at being romantic, often doing small things for him because she loved him. Sure, often times her tokens of love would end up with them physically showing their love, it was never her reason for making those romantic gestures, but more a bonus for both of them.

He smiled at the memory of her scientific innuendos earlier, especially admitting she'd actually worked on memorizing the chemical formula. Yes, the sole purpose had been to turn him on - in all fairness, something she could've accomplished with just the glasses and nothing else - but she'd gone out of her way to learn something about a subject she'd often claimed bored her to death.

"I'm thirsty," Penny suddenly declared, lifting her head of his chest. "Can I get you something while I'm out there?"

Leonard shook his head. "No, that's okay. I'll come with you."

Penny grinned. "You already did."

He chuckled and watched his wife get out of bed. While he preferred watching her undress, he'd never get tired of watching her get dressed, kind of like watching a reversed strip tease. He frowned when she walked toward the door, not even bothering with putting on anything. "Um, you do realize you're still naked, right?"

She turned and shrugged her shoulder. "You locked the door, right?"

He nodded, his attention on her breasts as they gently bounced after that shoulder shrug. "Yeah, but it might be a bit chilly."

Again she shrugged. "Then join me and keep me warm." She turned and opened their bedroom door. Just before stepping through, she glanced back over her shoulder. "Maybe you can grab a blanket and we'll watch some TV?"

Leonard grinned widely. He knew it would end up with another round of love making. Hell, if he'd been younger, he'd been ready again to do her right now.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Leonard was thoroughly enjoying watching TV. Well, the fact that his naked wife was lying on top of him and holding him tightly, was far more enjoyable than whatever reality show she had insisted on watching, it still counted as far as Leonard was concerned. The show was coming to an end, and he knew his wife well enough to know they'd soon try to occupy the same space at the same time. So far they'd been unable to do that, but it was certainly fun trying.

He nearly chuckled as he remember asking Penny a few years back if she knew Pauli, during a bout of love making. Granted, not his best timing, but he'd suddenly realized they were trying to disprove his exclusion principle. Because he'd only said the name, she'd gotten a bit upset, telling him there was no way she would let another man do her. That led to coitus interruptus as he was both touched by her declaration as well as almost falling over from laughing, the latter obviously not the smartest thing to do.

When Penny had finally calmed down and he'd stopped laughing, he'd explained how the German scientist Wolfgang Pauli had come with a principle that two objects could not occupy the same space at the same time, and that the physical act of sex seemed to be attempting to disprove that theory. Of course she'd simply frowned at him and asked why he was thinking physics instead of focusing on her. He'd admitted to have been so close, he'd had to distract himself, wanting to give her time. Clearly, that had been the right thing to say, as they'd shortly after resumed their love making.

"I can't believe you left those popsicle sticks on the floor."

Leonard returned to the here and now, frowning slightly. "Well, I had other things on my mind."

"So, you're just gonna leave them until tomorrow?"

"Yes," he said, shifting slightly to let her know he was most definitely ready for round two.

"Fine," she said. "You sit here, and I'll put them away. There's only a few of them left, anyway."

Leonard's frown deepened. Penny wasn't exactly a neat freak. She'd gotten better at keeping the apartment tidy, and the chores were evenly divided between them, but this was just crazy. Surely she'd felt his readiness? To his dismay, she got out from under the blanket and walked to the popsicle sticks and the box. It wasn't until she'd bent over forward to grab a few of them that Leonard understood. He could even see her sneak a peek back at him, making sure she'd gotten his attention.

Depositing the popsicle sticks in the box, she 'accidentally' tipped the box, allowing more of them to spill out. "Oh, shoot," she said, adding an over dramatic sigh. "This is going to take a little longer." She went down on her hands and knees and Leonard grinned at how good she was at finding the ideal position and angle to give him the best possible view.

He didn't quite know where to focus his attention: her round ass, sticking up into the air, or her breasts, gently swaying back and forth with every move she made. She was definitely giving it her all to entice him, even though she must have felt the proof of him really not needing any more enticing. But two could play this game, Leonard, thought, smirking to himself.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Penny was enjoying herself. Yes, Leonard had been ready, but there really was no harm in trying to get him even more ready. She really could've cared less if the remnants of Amy and his experiment had remained where they'd been until the next day, but it just seemed like a good way to remind Leonard of how well she'd stayed in shape.

She'd had to tip the box, considering it had taken her only a couple of seconds to get all the ones still on the floor. Having sneaked back once more, pleased to see Leonard's attention had still been on her ass, she decided to move slightly to offer him more of a profile view of her. She was pretty sure the best pose would be her on all fours, having to stretch out to dump the sticks in the box, this time taking only a couple of them at a time to further prolong the time Leonard could watch her on her hands and knees.

She nearly dropped the sticks she had in her hand as Leonard launched into the science behind the experiment with the popsicle sticks. A quick peek in his direction showed a definite smirk on his face, proof of the fact he knew exactly what effect it had on her. Picking up and depositing the popsicle sticks was now a much harder task, her body clearly preferring to spend the energy in other ways.

His explanation didn't take too long, but he'd moved behind her by the time he was finished and she could feel his warmth behind her. Why was she still picking up these damn sticks if the both of them were clearly ready to spend their time in a much more satisfying way? She'd just about decided the cleaning could wait when Leonard's hand came down hard on her left butt cheek.

Her eyes widened; Leonard wasn't one to inflict pain, even playfully, and he most certainly never initiated it. She glanced over her shoulder as he told her to work faster, slapping her again on the left cheek when she didn't comply immediately. She could feel the sting there and it aroused her even more. She refocused on picking up the sticks, deliberately doing it even slower than before. She leaned forward to deposit them in the box and as she moved back, she felt Leonard's hard member enter her.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Leonard had moved forward with her and positioned himself in such a way that he would enter her as she moved back. He heard her gasp as the head slipped into her, and she moved all the way back until her amazing round ass was pushed up against him. There was nothing better in this world than the feeling of the familiar moist warmth engulfing his erection.

Leonard noticed his wife's left cheek was starting to get red. He knew he slapped her pretty hard, but she really seemed to enjoy it. Nonetheless, he felt bad for causing his wife to have one red bum cheek. He needed to fix this, right now. He slapped the right bum cheek twice. "Keep working."

He noticed Penny only picked up one stick, moved forward to put it in the box and moved back. She'd done it pretty quick, and it was clear she enjoyed the friction inside her as she repeated the process again. It didn't take long for her to go faster, her moaning increasing. There weren't that many sticks left on the floor, Leonard noticed, but he knew his wife's tells, knew when she was almost there. She was definitely close, but not close enough.

He quickly picked up one of the sticks as she moved forward and threw it so it landed just beside and past the box, out of reach. Penny had moved back and apparently hadn't noticed it yet. She grabbed last stick and moved again putting it in the box. As she moved backward, she looked at him over her shoulder, asking if she'd earned a reward.

Leonard smirked. "No, you've missed one."

Penny frowned and looked at the floor, not seeing a single one. She glanced back again. "I don't see it. Oh," she added, a mischievous look in her eyes. "That stick has it's own box, and it's already tightly in there."

Leonard was momentarily confused until he felt her contract her inner muscles and he chuckled. He pointed at the stick he'd thrown earlier. "I meant that one."

Penny moved forward, and Leonard followed as she had to reach even further than before. Penny had to lower her upper body to the floor so she could reach the stick and Leonard started pumping inside her. He knew Penny loved this angle, claiming he would hit her spot on every stroke.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Penny closed her eyes as she felt Leonard push into her. Her current position resulted in one of the most pleasurable ways for her to be fucked. Leonard must have deliberately thrown one popsicle stick just out of her reach, she realized just before her brain started to shut down.

She placed the right side of her face on the floor, her mouth opened as Leonard started stroking in and out of her. It always felt amazing when he did her like that, and today was no exception. Combined with the slight tingling she felt on her bum where Leonard had slapped her, and the fact her clean up task had resulted in his hard member sliding in and out, Penny was quickly approaching an orgasm.

Leonard was speeding up, a sign to Penny that he was close as well. That was fine with her, knowing that if he didn't exert himself for too long, he should be okay afterward without her having to go find his inhaler, a task that would be extremely difficult for her as she was sure her legs would be like jello.

She heard something crash, but she paid it no further attention as she could feel the coil inside her reach maximum tension. It was only seconds until she came hard; she heard her own voice, but it was as if it wasn't her actually loudly stating her pleasure. She just rode the wave of pleasure as Leonard kept stroking in and out until she felt him empty himself inside her, his cum coating her insides.

Penny wasn't sure exactly how long she'd remained in that position, but finally her brain started working properly again. "Wow," she said and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the box of popsicle sticks on it's side, the contents spread out on the floor, partially covering her hand. She must have still had her hand over the box as she had approached her orgasm, causing it to tip over when her hand had gone down.

She turned to her other side, where Leonard was laying on his side, a big, proud grin on his mouth. Well, he had every right to be proud of himself. "I kinda made a mess," Penny said, lifting her hand to point behind her.

He nodded his head, his grin only getting bigger. "Yeah, you did."

"I'll clean it up in the morning," she promised and began to get up as she started to feel a chill. "Late in the morning, though."

"That's okay, I'll get it when I get up and while you sleep in."

Penny turned to him as they moved toward the bathroom to get themselves cleaned. "Who said anything about sleeping in?"

* * *

 **PS: I've something in mind for this story. I've not completely mapped it out, but I'm guessing another two or three chapters.**

 **PPS: No, I've not abandoned Test Result Inversion. I've been working on the next chapter, as well as the first chapter of a companion story, tentatively named Test Result Inversion: After Dark. I'm sure you can guess the type of story that is going to be. Hint: it's less suggestive than Test Result Inversion.**

 **I've also been working on the next chapter for Alphabetical Love Enumeration, but I've restarted that chapter several times already. Even my secret agent Penny story has been worked on, but that chapter is far from finished.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a new chapter in Leonard & Penny's attempt at disproving The Pauli Exclusion Principle. **

* * *

Uncharacteristically, Penny had awoken early. Well, they'd both awoken early, had emptied their bladders and, noticing it wasn't even six, had gone back to sleep. Her husband had no problem falling asleep, but Penny was still awake now, at just before eight. After only fifteen minutes of sleeping, Leonard had turned around, moved towards her and draped his arm over her, his hand landing on her stomach. So, despite not being able to sleep, she didn't want to get out of bed, preferring to stay with Leonard as he held her.

Penny's hand had moved to cover his and just held it there, enjoying the physical contact. She'd been such a fool, those first few years. At first denying her attraction to him, then breaking up with him because she thought she wasn't smart enough, breaking up with him _again_ for being afraid to tell him she loved him, afraid to accept the first two times he proposed to her and even dragging out the engagement, though Leonard hadn't exactly pushed it all that hard either.

But being married to him, hell, even just being in a relationship with him, had made her so happy. It definitely had been the best decision she'd ever made in her life. She knew that toward the outside world she appeared to be unhappy being with Leonard, not really loving him, but that wasn't true at all. It just stemmed from the early years when she'd still been denying her true feelings for him, and she didn't seem to be able to stop doing that, unless it was just the two of them. And even then she sometimes would make a snarky comment.

The physical part of their relationship was still as good as ever, nothing had changed in that area. Even the first time, despite the awkwardness after the act, had been simply amazing. She hadn't been exactly a virgin, not by a long shot if Sheldon's estimate had been as accurate as she feared it had been, but with Leonard it had been so much more enjoyable, so much more intense. She rubbed his hand with her own, feeling their marriage bands touch as she did so. Who would have thought that just cuddling and caressing would be almost as good as sex? Not her, not before Leonard became her boyfriend and eventually her husband.

Soon there would be kids, Penny hoped. The thought of having kids didn't scare her at all; she was ready, had been ready for a while to take that step. It was no secret that Leonard wanted to have kids, and Penny had stopped taking the pill months ago. It worried her that even with their very active sex-life, she had yet to get pregnant. She _wanted_ to be pregnant, wanted to disprove that German physicist's principle of two bodies not being able to be in the exact same spot at the same time.

Why wasn't this happening? How could Bernie get pregnant again while being careful of that not happening, while she and Leonard were not being careful for months now? Was there something wrong with her? With him? Or maybe the both of them? Her doctor had told her to not worry too much, but at the last appointment she'd agreed that a proper check was warranted. In the mean time, the doctor had told her, she should just keep trying, especially on her most fertile days, for which Penny had a little device that told her when.

But then Amy had ruined everything the first night, and Penny had decided that was not going to happen the second night, right at her peak. So she invested her time with Sheldon, trying to learn something to impress Leonard with. It was just luck that Sheldon stumbled onto a possible solution to the knot problem. It had definitely worked, Penny thought, a smile appearing. It had barely been a minute after she'd scoffed at him for not thinking about the sheets, that he'd entered their bedroom, barely having given her enough time to retrieve the glasses and put them on. And that had led to some pretty intense sex.

Sex was still very important to her, but not in the way it used to be. It wasn't that she just craved the physical pleasure anymore; nowadays, ever since her first time with Leonard, the emotional bond, the strong intimate connection, had become equally, if not more, important in her motivation for having sex. It was the sole reason that during their break-ups, she'd never quite enjoyed sex with anyone as she had with Leonard; sex without intimacy driving it, had become boring, unimportant and not at all as pleasurable as she'd perceived it before her experience with Leonard.

Yep, she was definitely lucky to have found this wonderful man. Yes, he had faults, just like she had, just like everyone has, but at his core there was this compassionate, loving and just really nice man, who wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her on purpose. That's why she had been able to get past the North Sea incident fairly easily; Leonard hadn't done it on purpose and had stopped it as soon as his brain caught up to what he was doing. Even knowing he saw that slut regularly at work didn't bother her. And she was definitely a slut; according to the information Penny had gathered, this Mandy whore had slept with quite a few men, both guys she met on the boat as well as guys she met at CalTech. If Sheldon thought that Penny had had many bed partners, he should do the math on Mandy.

* * *

# # #

* * *

"I see you've cleaned up the sticks."

Penny turned and grinned. "Yeah, went a lot quicker without you riding my ass." Reviewing her words, her grin widened as she realized Leonard had quite literally done that.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I? When I spanked you, I mean."

Penny refrained from rolling her eyes. "Leonard, you know I like being spanked. It doesn't really hurt, but gives a nice sting that feels really good while you piston in and out of me." She gave him a quick peck. "If anything, you might have spanked a bit harder or few more times. Or even both." She knew Leonard always felt bad about hurting her, but she figured that as long as she kept telling him he could be even rougher, he would try to do so more often. He did initiate the spanking last night, without her needing to beg for it, a definite improvement compared to their early days. "You want breakfast?"

"I don't know if I want French toast again."

Penny folded her arms in front of her, not really liking the insinuation that that was the only breakfast she could possibly prepare. "Just for that I _should_ make you French toast. But I had kinda set my mind on oatmeal." At his grin she dropped her arms with a sigh. "I know, I know, I'm useless in the kitchen."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Leonard began, chuckling lightly. "I remember a couple of times you were really useful to me in the kitchen."

Penny shook her head, but chuckled along with him. "Okay, I _can_ be useful in the kitchen, except for cooking you something edible." She stepped closer to him, trapping Leonard between the refrigerator and herself, her hands against his chest. "For the record, I do like it when you use me however you want. Like you did last night, when you positioned yourself behind me. You really should do that more often."

"I'm always worried that I'll hurt you..."

Penny kissed him on the lips to silence him. "There's only one way you can hurt me and it's _not_ physical." Though it would probably feel like her heart would be ripped out of her if he did divorce her.

Clearly Leonard knew what she was referring to. "I would never leave you, you know that, right?"

Penny shrugged. "I guess. It's just... sometimes I still feel insecure about us, wondering if I'm really the right person for you."

His hands went around her and pulled her closer to him. "You _are_ the right person. Besides being really hot, you're the nicest person I know. You're funny, smart, caring, loving, loyal, empathic, unafraid to be seen and associated with a group of nerds..."

That cause Penny to chuckle. "That is true. I'm a saint for putting up with all of you. And I'm not sure what agreeing to marry the king of nerds makes me."

"I would say that makes you an angel," Leonard said with a slight nod. "Honestly, Penny, you don't have to worry about you being the right person for me, it should really be other way around."

"No," Penny said forcefully. "You are not unworthy of me, don't ever think that, Leonard. All those things you said about me, they all apply to you, too."

"I don't know," Leonard said, a slight grin returning to his lips. "I'm not particularly happy about being associated with a group of nerds."

Penny smiled. "I guess we should both stop worrying about being right for each other. Just to make it clear, I have not for even a nanosecond regretted us getting married."

"Neither have I," Leonard agreed.

Penny rested her head on his shoulder and they remained in their cuddling position. After a few minutes Penny lifted her head up. "So, how hungry are you? I feel like making myself useful before we have breakfast."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Penny moaned as Leonard licked her neck. That was her Leonard area, she'd once told him. He had discovered its sensitivity, he was the first and only man to ever go there, so she'd named it after him. Why nobody before him had ever bothered to find it, she wasn't quite sure, but she was thankful to have had some things left to be discovered by Leonard. There was also the Leonard II, just above her left hip, and the Leonard III on the inside of her right ankle. All three spots had actually been discovered during their first time together. The king of foreplay had taken an insane amount of time exploring her body and finding her pleasure centers, actually leaving the most obvious spots last.

But it looked like Leonard wasn't in the mood for extended foreplay this morning; his hands were undoing the one button she had fastened when she'd put on his button-up. But he didn't immediately discard the shirt or reacquaint himself with his 'breast friends'. Instead his arms went around her and pulled her close, making full body contact. That was something Leonard almost always did, pulling her naked body against him. He said he simply enjoyed feeling her physically close, feeling her body's every tremble. She didn't mind, in fact she enjoyed it as much as he did.

She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her tightly and lifted her. She quickly wrapped her legs around him and he began carrying her toward the bedroom. "No, couch," she simply said, looking him in the eyes. He smiled and turned toward the couch. As always he gently deposited her on the couch, but contrary to his normal M.O. he simply positioned himself, ready to enter her. This posed a slight dilemma for Penny's mind; on the one hand she thought that the missionary position would have a better chance of her getting pregnant than her riding him. On the other hand, Leonard's inhaler was not nearby, so having him exert himself would result in her having to run to the bedroom to get his inhaler. And she did not like having to leave his embrace after their love making. Decision reached, she placed her hand against his chest, stopping his forward motion. "Lay down, baby. I'll get this."

Leonard frowned.

She smiled at him. "You don't have your inhaler close by. Besides, don't you love seeing me ride you?"

Leonard grinned and nodded and then moved into the spot Penny had vacated.

She wasted no time getting into position, lined him up and sank down slowly, savoring the way it felt as he slowly slid into her. She directed his hands to her hips. "Just hold on and enjoy." Of the things that she should tell him, that was not one of them; they'd done it in this position many times before and both knew very well what gave them the most pleasure. She placed her hands on his chest as she slowly lifted up, then sank down again, faster than before, but nowhere near their regular pace. She repeated the move two more times, slowly lifting off and sinking down faster.

Penny grinned at him, his eyes glued to her bouncing boobs. She knew very well that he loved seeing his breast friends bounce and jiggle; she could almost feel him getting harder inside her and she knew from experience it would result in a powerful ejaculation, which was very good, because then his swimmers wouldn't have to work so hard against gravity to find her egg. The thought of possibly getting pregnant spurred her into action, and she began riding him in earnest.

This was not about love making; she wasn't even really looking for her own release. There was just one purpose: creating a little Lenny; if she reached her climax, great, if not, it still could turn out to be the best sex ever. Not that she wasn't enjoying feeling Leonard stroking inside her, but her focus was on getting Leonard to plant the seed.

"Uhn, Pe... Penny, slow... slow down."

She looked down at him with a grin. "Almost there already?"

"Uh huh," he ground out, obviously trying to stave it off.

"Good," Penny said. "Fill me up, baby."

"But..."

"No buts," Penny said. "Go for it, honey. Give me your swimmers." She'd barely gotten the words out when she felt Leonard erupt deep inside her, right as she slammed down on him. She remained in that position, contracting her muscles to keep him tightly inside.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Penny held on tightly to Leonard as they lay on the couch, her on top of him. Luckily last night's blanket had still been there, so they could stay like this for a while. She wondered if any of their bouts from last night or the one just now had finally done the trick, if a little Hofstadter had started his or her life. She wasn't too hopeful, the monthly negative pregnancy tests having taught her to expect the worst. What if there was something wrong with her? Would Leonard still want her, knowing she couldn't give him what he wanted? She thought he did. She hoped he did.

It could be him, of course, but all the pregnancy scares she'd had over the years, there were quite a few data points suggesting the problem may very well be with her. Where in the past she'd been so relieved to find she was in fact not pregnant, each time she got that exact same result the last couple of months, there had been no relief at all.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing," Penny lied, not at all certain her response sounded even remotely believable.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Definitely not believable. She sighed. "I'm still not pregnant." She glanced up at him, confusion on his face. "We've stopped being careful months ago and still... no little Leonard or Penny."

"Wait, you're ready to have kids?"

Oh, right, she hadn't actually told him that part yet. "Um, yeah," she told him sheepishly. "But it's not happening. The doctor said we should just keep trying and she's scheduled for me to be tested. I'm scared something's wrong with me."

"It could be me," Leonard said, as always trying to take the blame, even it wasn't his fault.

"Yeah? How many pregnancy scares have you had in your life, huh? I've had plenty and it always turned out I was not pregnant."

"None," Leonard admitted. "I wasn't as popular as you," he added, obviously trying to elicit a smile from her. It worked, too.

"I guess not," Penny said, a little smile on her lips. "Plus, you're really smart, so you'd probably would have taken precautions to prevent a surprise pregnancy."

"Penny, listen. I'd love having kids and I'm sure it'll happen. We just have to keep trying and trying."

"Well, I know we both enjoy practicing, but what if it doesn't happen? What if I can't give you what you want?"

Leonard's finger gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "We'll look into other options if it really comes to that."

Penny couldn't see anything but love and sincerity in his eyes. "Really?"

"Really," he replied. "I didn't marry you for your ability to give me a lots of children."

She let out a snort. "Lots of children? Three, at most, buster." They went silent for a while.

"Doesn't it help if we limit sex to your most fertile days?"

She looked up at him with what she was pretty sure was a horrified expression. "Limit sex? Why would we punish ourselves like that?"

Leonard shrugged. "I'm not saying we should totally stop, but wouldn't my sperm be more potent?"

She sat up straight on top of him. "Maybe. How 'bout a middle ground and we don't do it a few days before I ovulate?"

His eyes were not focused on hers when he replied. "Sounds like a good compromise."

"But you better be sure to give me extra during those days."

"Uh huh," he said while nodding. "Out of curiosity, when is that?"

"Yesterday was my peak, so today would be a good day to start."

* * *

 **A/N2: I will say the idea in here didn't come to me until sometime during the writing of chapter two. I wasn't all too sure about actually continuing this (I have enough on-going stories as it is), but the idea just wouldn't leave me. Hope y'all like it.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We're getting close to the end of this story that began it's life as a Lenny-after-dark** ** **one-shot**.**

* * *

Penny nervously paced back and forth in the bathroom. She'd tried to not get her hopes up, but every time she took a test, she felt her chances of being pregnant were good. Today was no different. On the last day of her most fertile period, Leonard had been putting in extra effort and they'd crushed their previous record of seven times in one day. And not by just a little bit, either. Almost doubled it. Penny smiled at the memory of that day. Neither of them could walk properly the next day, but it had been quite worth it.

She glanced at her phone and knew the results should be visible. She turned toward the sink where the little stick was laying. Despite her thoughts moments ago, Penny now was too scared to look, scared she would once again find out that she was not pregnant.

"Want me to look?"

Penny glanced to the side, where Leonard sat on the toilet lid. She nodded. "Yes, please." Frozen in place, Penny watched as Leonard walked over to the sink, picked up the test, checked the instruction, checked the test again and checked the instructions again. The suspense was killing her. "Well?"

"I'm sorry, Penny, but you're not pregnant."

"Oh." Penny stared at the floor, feeling as if she'd failed a big test in high school again. "Why isn't this happening," she whispered. "What's wrong with me?" The next moment she found herself wrapped in Leonard's arms.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you," Leonard declared softly. "Sometimes these things take a while."

Penny held on to him tightly, letting the tears flow. "It's just not fair," she said after a few minutes, leaving his embrace to walk toward the sink. "Bernie gets pregnant again without even trying and we've been trying our asses off, and I'm still not pregnant!" She grabbed a tissue, dabbed her eyes dry and used another tissue to blow her nose. She finally looked up into the mirror when Leonard hugged her from behind. "I really think something's wrong with me."

Leonard sighed. "You have the doctor's appointment soon, right?"

She nodded, leaning back into him. He could always comfort her by just holding her.

"We'll find out then, but until that time, I don't want to hear you say it's your fault."

She smiled. "I'll try."

"No, you will do, or I'll have to spank you."

Penny's smile transformed into a grin, excitement growing inside her. "Is that a promise, Dr. Hofstadter?" She became aroused, just at the thought, a fact that was not lost on Leonard, though glancing down slightly in the mirror, it was fairly obvious.

"It is. I don't want to hear it coming out of your mouth."

"I'll keep that in mind," Penny said.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Leonard was nervously waiting as Penny had yet another test. Despite his assurance to her that it would be just a matter of time before she'd be pregnant, he was worried that something would be wrong. As Penny herself had already pointed out, she'd had quite a few pregnancy scares in her pre-Leonard years as she often referred to her somewhat wilder past. Even before their marriage - during their early relationship - Penny had taken a number of pregnancy tests, even having saved the first one in her Leonard-box.

There were a lot of data points supporting her fear of something being wrong with her. He wasn't sure how they would deal with such news. He hadn't even known Penny was ready to bare his child until a few weeks ago, not even taken the time to really have it sink in. He definitely wanted children, but had been waiting for Penny to get to that same point. There had never been a question that some day they would have children; the two of them had discussed that long before getting married.

If even the thought of not being able to bare his child upset her this much, how much worse would it be if her fears turned out to be true? And he'd be powerless to make it all better; the only thing he'd be able to do was tell her how much he loved her, that he'd always love her. That wouldn't be enough, he knew, but what more could he do?

He really hoped it wasn't her, that she'd simply been lucky earlier in her life when she wasn't ready to be pregnant. That they just had trouble conceiving, or even that something was wrong with him, something they would find out as Leonard had decided he'd let himself get tested as well. That would be easier to deal with than his wife being upset because she couldn't give him what she knew he wanted.

He turned toward the examining room door as it opened and Penny came out, walking straight to him and hugging him tight. He hugged her right back and the two stood there in their embrace for a minute or so.

"I'm ready to go home now," Penny finally said, pulling back slightly to look at him. "My doctor will call in few days when the results are in."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Penny sat nervously in the chair across from her doctor, holding Leonard's hand tightly. Her doctor was currently double checking the results of Penny's tests but now she finally looked up. "Well, the good news is, there is nothing preventing you from becoming pregnant in the future."

What the hell did that mean? Was it Leonard?

"The bad news is that one of your ovaries isn't working properly, lowering the chances of conception."

"Oh," was all Penny could say. "So, I could get pregnant?"

Her doctor nodded. "Yes, in theory." She turned to Leonard. "Your test came out with good results." She focused back on Penny. "It is just a matter of time. I would like to suggest that if you still haven't conceived in six months, we look into options to improve your chances." She smiled at both of them. "In the mean time, the best thing you could do, is try and try again."

Penny actually smiled at that. "That's not really a problem with us."

Her doctor nodded. "I have one more suggestion for you. I want you to minimize stressful situations in the week prior to ovulating, for both of you. If at all possible, see about taking a week or two off of work together, just to relax the week before and during ovulation."

Penny nodded again, not sure if they could manage that, but willing to give it a shot. "Should we minimize sex before my ovulation?"

"For your husband's sperm count, it's actually best if he refrains from ejaculating for a few days. For you it doesn't really make much of a difference if you continue coital activities before ovulation begins."

Penny had trouble not bursting out in giggles when her doctor mentioned 'coital activities,' reminding her of Sheldon's usual term for sex.

"And try to remind yourself, hard as it may be, to approach this as having quality time together, and not a means of conception. That would only increase stress on the both of you."

Again Penny nodded.

"Do either of you have any more questions?"

Penny glanced at Leonard to see if he had something, but he shook his head to the negative. "Not right now, Doctor," she replied. "Thank you for your time."

* * *

# # #

* * *

"Wow," Penny said softly upon entering the hotel suite Leonard had booked. He'd surprised her by negotiating with her boss for two weeks off, doing the same with his own boss, and then booking this luxurious hotel room. The romance ninja had struck again, in a big way. She hadn't checked, but she could tell these rooms weren't exactly cheap. In fact, there was no way Leonard could afford paying for fourteen days in a hotel room like this.

"Wow, he really meant it," she heard Leonard say.

"Huh?"

"Oh, um, just, uh..."

Penny frowned. "Leonard, you can't afford a room like this for that long. What gives?"

"I know the owner," he finally admitted. "I really hadn't spoken to him in a while, but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask if he could give me some kind of deal."

Penny walked toward him, putting her arms on his shoulders. "Why did he agree, if you guys hadn't spoken in such a long time?"

He shrugged. "Because he said he owed me big time."

Penny just raised her eyebrows, silently asking him to elaborate.

"I helped him back in high school."

Penny was well aware of the kind of help kids in high school would ask of the nerd. "He was the school jock and made you do his homework and stuff, didn't he?"

"Actually, no," Leonard replied. "He was adamant on learning to do the work himself. But he was a jock, football."

Great, another big Neanderthal, though judging from what Leonard was telling, he'd actually tried to do the work and learn something.

"I did have to promise we'd have dinner with him and his wife on Monday, but he's letting us stay the full two weeks where the room is free and we only pay for breakfast, lunch - if we have it here - and the various extras they provide."

Penny grinned. "Okay, what kind of dirt do you have on him?"

"Only that I was his private tutor and that he actually wanted to learn something."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Penny had to admit Leonard's idea was working wonders. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long while. He'd treated her to several spa days, letting her decide when she'd go, and what she'd wanted to have. She had enjoyed one already, and earlier today they'd gone to explore the area. Being this close to the place Leonard had grown up, yet far enough away they didn't run a big risk of running into his family, was just perfect.

But right now, Penny was feeling a bit nervous. Despite Leonard's assurance Dwight had been nice to him, part of her worried Leonard had more or less blocked any negative actions on Dwight's part. She had taken extra care when choosing her attire, had meticulously applied her make up, making sure she looked her best. Judging by Leonard's stare and two big swallows as she'd emerged from the bathroom she'd commandeered, she had achieved the perfect look.

The door opened and large man stood in front of them. "Leonard!" The excited exclamation, step forward and manly hug came as a surprise, for both her and Leonard. "Glad you could make it," the large man said, before turning to Penny. Much to her surprise he didn't do more than quickly look her over once, before sticking out his hand. "Hi, I'm Dwight. You must be Leonard's wife."

Penny shook his hand. "Yeah, Penny."

"Well, come on in," he said, preceding them inside and waiting for them to enter so he could close the door. He led them into the living room. "Leonard, Penny, I'd like you to meet my wife, Sharon."

"Wait a second," Sharon said, turning to Dwight. "Do you know who this is," she asked, pointing at Leonard. "He's Dr. Hofstadter, a renowned experimental physicist!"

Penny couldn't help the grin. Clearly Sharon was a physicist herself, or at least in one of the related science fields. And it seemed she was upset her husband had failed to mention his high school tutor's family name.

"Yeah, I know," Dwight replied with a nod. "We went to the same high school, and he helped me to actually study."

Sharon looked back and forth between her husband and Leonard. "But... I mean, he's Dr. _Hofstadter_!"

"Babe, he's just someone I went to school with."

Penny couldn't help but chuckle at the incredulous look Sharon threw her husband. She couldn't quite explain it, but she felt so at ease, she actually said, "sounds like you're upset you're not the first nerd who's company your husband enjoyed." For a brief second right after, Penny was afraid she'd offended Sharon, but that was quickly dispelled by the very deadpan response.

"Well, I knew he wasn't a nerd virgin." Sharon finally extended her hand. "Anyway, I'm Sharon, Dwight's wife and great admirer of your husband's work."

Penny giggled. "I'd never have guessed. I'm Penny, wife of the great Dr. Hofstadter." She liked Sharon; despite her clear admiration of Leonard, she felt certain she was no threat, that Sharon wasn't interested in Leonard in that way. She grinned at the starstruck way Sharon was shaking Leonard's hand, and Leonard's obvious discomfort at being seen as anything special.

After being seated, Dwight on his way to get everyone something to drink, Sharon addressed Penny. "I see you decided to do the same thing my husband does whenever we go back to where I grew up. Making sure our former tormentors can see nerds can get lucky." She patted her extended belly. "This will probably help, too."

Penny grinned again. She really liked Sharon. "Figured it couldn't hurt. But he barely looked at me."

Sharon laughed. "So it did hurt."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Penny lay awake in bed, tucked in closely to Leonard. After that surprisingly pleasant evening with Dwight and Sharon, they'd returned to the hotel room, intent on getting some sleep. Kissing him good night had unexpectedly ignited the flame inside her and they ended up making slow, passionate love. Just her luck that this had probably been the last time for nearly a week.

She had to admit, this was the first time in a pretty long while it had purely been about being together, about loving each other. She knew it was too early in her cycle to get pregnant, but over the last few months, at least for her, making love had changed to making a baby, like a chore on her to do list. An enjoyable chore, definitely, but a chore nonetheless. It occurred to her she had been putting pressure on herself for months, even during periods she couldn't possibly hope to conceive.

Her doctor had told her to not approach conceiving as a task, to just enjoy being together. But how could they? The next time they'd make love, both would be well aware of the fact it was with the intention to conceive. How could they possibly accomplish not thinking about that, to make it a slow, passionate, loving and enjoyable experience? How could she stop herself from feeling inadequate, unable to give her husband something he so desperately wanted?

It was going to be hard. Hard to know they wouldn't have sex for nearly a week, hard to not make their next time stress free. But if it would help them conceive, it would be worth it to put the physical part of the love on hold for such a time span. And she was sure Leonard would do anything to relax her, ensure they'd have a fun, romantic time before they'd make another attempt. That was something she could on; her romance ninja would come through, probably already had something planned.

Her thoughts returned to their evening visiting with Dwight and Sharon. She had not felt envious of Sharon's pregnancy, which had been a bit of a surprise to Penny. She'd been envious of Bernie when she had gotten pregnant again so quickly after Halley was born. It was hard to not like Sharon, but there was a big difference between not liking someone and feeling envy. She liked Bernie; sure she was also scared of her, but Bernie had become a very good, close friend, along with Amy. But Penny had been so envious of Bernadette's pregnancy announcement, it had taken her long time to be able to be in the same room as her friend and not wishing to be in that position. Minus Howard, plus Leonard.

Perhaps it had been the obvious joy exhibited by both Dwight and Sharon at being pregnant; not that they'd talked about it all that much, but there was no mistaking the look on Dwight's face as he gazed at his wife's belly. Or the obvious joy whenever Sharon caught her husband looking like that. It was just so darn cute!

Another aspect had been interesting to Penny: the similarities between the two couples, albeit gender swapped. Sharon, while seeming a bit more comfortable interacting with people when compared to Leonard, was definitely insecure about being attractive enough for Dwight. And Penny was fairly certain Dwight was, like her, unsure about being intelligent enough. Why, she wasn't sure. After all, Dwight owned and ran a successful hotel chain, building it from the ground up. After his dreams of a football career were crushed due to sustaining several injuries, he'd almost immediately shifted his focus to academics, deciding to go into the hotel business.

Another parallel had been how they'd met: she moved into the same apartment building as Dwight, except she moved in directly below his apartment. Sharon's looks and attire had not been enough to entice the movers to help her move her stuff into the apartment, and Dwight had immediately offered to help. They'd become friends almost immediately, but it'd taken them a little over two years before they started dating. Unlike her and Leonard, there had been no break-ups.

Feeling Leonard's sudden stir, she looked up and they locked eyes. Penny smiled at him. "I love you, you know that, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. What brought this on?"

She shrugged. "No reason, I just felt like I needed to tell you again."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you."

She kept looking at him, waiting. She saw him try to hold in a grin. "I just thought I'd put it out there, you know," she added fighting off her own grin. The reminder of the love declaration debacle no longer caused her pain; they'd talked about it several times after they'd gotten back together. Leonard knew Penny had just been scared to declare her love for him, scared he'd one day realize she wasn't right for him. She didn't mind him turning the tables for once, not declaring his feelings verbally. Unlike him all those years ago, she knew how he felt about her.

"Sorry I dozed off," he said, his apology unnecessary.

"It's okay," Penny told him, a slight grin forming. "Now that you've had some rest, can we perhaps engage in some physical activity again?" The question, like his apology, whole unnecessary, as she'd already felt him stir down there. The benefit of being so close together, entwined as they were. "I mean, after tonight it's going to be a while."

The kiss lasted for perhaps a minute, when Penny gently pushed Leonard back. They've had a slow, passionate loving session earlier. Penny needed something else this round. "I know it's my fault you are not a father." She smiled as she saw Leonard start to object, pause and then grin. She gasped as his hand connected hard with her bare ass.

* * *

 **A/N2: It occurred to me that this has become kind of a will they/won't they story. Not about getting together, but will there be a child. I believe I have already expressed my displeasure with canon vis-à-vis future Lenny babies, so I'm sure the outcome of this story, once it is here, will not be a surprise.**

 **I will add that I have recently enlisted the help of a beta reader for yet another new story (I know, last time, in a different story, I promised I would try not to start anything new; I tried, and I failed). It's something different and it forces me to meticulously plot the story in advance. Said beta reader claims to like the story, so, yay! But I will not post until beta duty for chapter 5 (the last) has been completed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a friendly warning: things get hot and heavy toward the end. Considering that is how this fic started life, you're all good with that.**

* * *

Just like last time she'd been waiting for the result, Penny had been pacing nervously back and forth in their bathroom. Their getaway a little over a month ago had been an amazing experience and even though Penny had managed to not stress about getting pregnant at that time, ever since they'd gotten back Penny had almost constantly worried about disappointing Leonard and herself once again. It had caused her to snap at her friends and, even worse, her husband on several occasions over the last few weeks.

She really should apologize to everyone she'd lashed out at, Penny thought as she watched Leonard checking the stick and comparing it to the instructions carefully. It wasn't their fault that she had been so stressed. Stress was bad. What if she actually _had_ gotten pregnant and messed it all up, all because she was so sure she still had not gotten pregnant? "Jeez, how long does it take you to see that I failed you again? Just say I'm not pregnant and get it over with already!"

Leonard turned his head. "Why would I say you failed me?"

Penny had to work to control lashing out even more than she already had. "'Cause thanks to me you'll never experience being a father." Frustratingly, Leonard put down the test and instructions and walked over to her.

"Penny, we've talked about this. My feelings for you won't change, just because we can't have children."

Penny sighed and melted into his embrace. "I know. I just really want to give you this. I know how much you want to be a dad, and I also know you'd be amazing."

"Listen," Leonard said softly. "I won't deny that I'd _love_ being a dad, but don't ever think I'd resent you for not being able to get pregnant with me."

"I just want to give you what I know you want," Penny whispered.

"You do that all the time," Leonard assured her.

Penny chuckled. "I thought sex didn't count?" She sighed and moved slightly away from him. "Sorry I snapped at you. I don't really mind not being pregnant myself, really. I'm not even sure I'd be a good mom."

Leonard raised his eyebrow. "Really? I think you'd be an amazing mom. Plus, you're the only one of us who can scare off all the guys coming after our daughter if we had one."

Penny giggled. "I bet if we had a little girl she'd have you wrapped right around her little finger."

Leonard nodded. "Yeah, you'd probably teach her that, too."

Penny nodded. "It's a secret all mothers pass on to their daughters. 'How to wrap men around your finger and have them do your bidding.'" She sighed. "Thanks for saying I'd be a great mom."

Leonard grinned. "Sure. Just one word of advice: don't ever tell this one you said you'd be okay if they weren't conceived."

Penny blinked, several times. "What?"

Leonard grinned wider. "You're pregnant, Penny."

"Really?" Penny glanced down, not a single indication a little person was growing inside her. "There's a little Hofstadter in here?"

* * *

# # #

* * *

Leonard grinned as he walked out of their bedroom. Penny was currently in the kitchen, music loudly blaring. He had no idea how she had managed to get up before nine, considering their activities lasting well past four.

Rounding the corner he caught sight of her. Penny was of course always sexy. Whether she was wearing just some sweatpants and accompanying sweatshirt, a nice dress, or some lingerie, Leonard always found her sexy. But to him, she was at her sexiest wearing just one of his button-up shirts. Especially today as she was happily dancing and skipping around the kitchen.

Penny stopped mid dance, apparently having caught sight of him. Her smile grew and she skipped on over to him. "Good morning, daddy-to-be!"

Leonard happily accepted the passionate kiss. "Good morning to you, too, mommy-to-be."

Penny grinned widely, then turned around. "Shoot, don't want to ruin breakfast."

Leonard watched her rush back, taking an extra couple of seconds admiring the effect of momentum, causing his shirt to rise up with each of Penny's step, but taking just a moment longer to come to a stop and fall back down. Apparently Penny had once again opted for a no-panties-breakfast, as she had once called it. In Leonard's experience it was usually misnomer, as Penny nearly always combined it with a no-bra-breakfast. Either way, the no-panties-and-or-bra-breakfast always concluded in a mutually satisfactory manner.

Leonard followed his sexy wife and frowned. "Hey, it's not French toast."

Penny turned her head toward him and glared, though Leonard could tell it wasn't serious. "I _can_ make other things, too."

Leonard raised his eyebrows at her.

"I didn't say many things," she responded. "I figured I should try do this, so I won't have to give our child the same breakfast every day."

Leonard grinned at the reminder of their pregnancy, mimicking Penny's grin as she said "our child." Leonard moved closer and, from behind, wrapped his arms around her midsection, his hands going over her still flat abdomen. "He or she will also have me to provide them with decent breakfasts."

Penny sighed, her head falling back against his shoulder. "Leonard, Honey, if you don't stop now, breakfast will definitely be ruined."

"We can always go out later," Leonard reasoned, increasing the rubbing of her skin, pressing himself closer to her, allowing her to feel his current state.

Penny moaned. "Later's'good," she agreed.

The next thing Leonard knew, Penny had turned off the stove, moved the pan off the hot section to the still cold section, turned around in his embrace - the single button Penny had bothered to close snapping off in the process - and her lips locked on to his.

* * *

# # #

* * *

The need for oxygen forced Penny to end the kiss, panting as she locked eyes with Leonard. She was so ready for him, she'd seriously contemplated pushing him against the fridge and hop up and ride him. But a moment later she rejected that idea; she wanted Leonard to be in control, really fuck her hard. Floor? Too cold and hard. Bed? Too common. Couch? Again, too common. Her eyes roamed over the apartment. Would the salon table hold them? If Leonard really got going, probably not; he had after all managed to break the frame on her bed, years ago.

Penny yelped in surprise as Leonard lifted her up and deposited her on the kitchen island. How was he going to manage that? She sighed when his finger caressed her folds first, before venturing inside her for a brief moment. The next moment his mouth replaced his hand and he began to lick her. Penny moaned with pleasure but after a few seconds she gently touched his face, trying to make his stop. "I need you to really fuck me, Baby." He looked at her with surprise. "I need it, Leonard. I need you to fuck me hard. Like breaking my bed hard."

He seemed to understand what she needed. "Where?"

Good question, one that Penny had not yet been able to answer.

"We don't want to break our bed," Leonard said. "But if we want to turn Sheldon's old room to a baby room, we need to get rid of his old bed."

Penny grinned. She was horny enough that even a reference to Sheldon couldn't prevent them from having sex. "I like that dirty little mind of yours, Dr. Hofstadter." She hopped off the kitchen island, Leonard's arms supporting her and preventing her from falling sideways. The little tug of his shirt against her shoulder blades as the halves were pushed backwards annoyed her and she removed the article of clothing, leaving it on the floor as her lips hungrily reached for his again.

This time she ended the kiss much sooner and moved out of his arms toward the little hallway leading to the bedrooms. She turned around at the corner, Leonard still standing in the kitchen watching her in awe. "Come on, handyman. We have a bed to demolish."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Leonard watched a completely nude Penny walk away from him, her perfect ass enticing him even more. She turned toward him and his gaze moved upwards, latching on to his 'breast friends.' He hadn't had an opportunity to see them earlier. They still jiggled a little from her turning around.

"Come on, handyman. We have a bed to demolish."

He grinned at her term for the activity they were about to engage in, and moved toward her as Penny remained in her place until he had almost reached her. She took two step backwards, Leonard watching in fascination as her breasts moved up and down and sideways a little. She then turned around and his eyes shot downward toward her ass, as he followed her to Sheldon's bedroom. Odd how the thought - or even the mention, earlier - of his friend didn't seem to have the slightest influence on his state.

Once they entered the room, Penny moved immediately to the center of the bed turning around to face him and beckon him.

Leonard realized he was still in his shirt and boxers, and got rid of them first, before climbing onto the bed toward his hot, sexy wife. Even though he knew Penny wanted to be fucked, he started with simply kissing and caressing her. He just needed to show her how much he loved her, that he wasn't with her just to have sex. Penny understood that, would always accept that it would start out that way, regardless of her wishes.

This time, Leonard took extra time on her abdomen. A baby was growing in there. Their baby. He kissed her belly button again and looked up into her eyes.

She smiled at him. "You should be proud, Sweetie. You disproved the Pauli exclusion principle."

Leonard frowned momentarily. "Well, technically that is not the case. One body is encapsulated inside the other, which is..." He noticed the look on her face and - surprising himself - smoothly finished with, "completely unimportant." He smiled at her and was glad to see her look revert to the one she'd sported before he decided to point out the error in her statement.

He remembered what Penny wanted and Leonard, sure he'd shown his love for her more than adequately and not wanting to ruin her mood by taking too long or - perhaps more likely - say something stupid, moved back up. He was going to give her exactly what she had said she wanted.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Penny was glad she'd managed to give Leonard a look he took as her being mad at him for disagreeing. That wasn't the case, really. She was well aware being pregnant did not disprove the principle. The fact was that Penny knew that letting Leonard talk science to her would get her motor running too hot and things would be over way to quickly.

She watched him move until he was on top of her, his dark eyes boring into hers at such intensity, she had to work really hard to not just grab his face and kiss him senseless. She wanted to be taken and from his movements, Penny thought this time he would actually go through with it completely. Kissing him would be counter productive at this point.

Both his hands grabbed her wrists and maneuvered her arms over her head, crossing them at her wrists. With one hand, Leonard restrained her arms, actually leaning on to her wrists and applying pressure. His other hand moved down and grabbed her leg, which he then moved up against his torso, pulling it tightly against him.

He let go of her leg briefly to line himself up, but once he moved the tip in between her folds, his hand grabbed hold of her leg again, pressing it against him with force. He then slid completely inside her in one swift motion and Penny moaned in pleasure. He gave her very little time to adjust to his invasion of her, and rocked back and forth soon after.

She felt his hand move down her leg and suddenly she felt her lower body being turned, resulting in one of her legs trapped between his, the other once again pressed tightly against him. With the pressure he had on her wrists, her upper body remained mostly flat on the mattress, her lower body at almost a ninety degree angle.

He immediately increased his pace, the hand holding on to her leg every once in a while moved down and slapped her on the ass. Good god, he really was giving it to her. Penny was afraid she was going to cum right away.

"Is this what you want?" Leonard growled, looking at her. "Being held down, slapped and fucked?"

"Fuck, yeah," Penny managed to get out, the combination of his forceful movements inside her, the regular slap on her ass and her being absolutely powerless to do anything about it, driving her to her climax, which came quickly. Leonard, however, did not stop.

"Couldn't control yourself, could you?"

Holy shit, Leonard really was getting into this. "No," she whimpered.

"You need to learn to control yourself. You can't cum until I say so."

Penny looked at him as he kept fucking her. His hand came down on her butt hard.

"Do you understand?"

Penny nodded and was rewarded with another slap.

"I can't hear you. Do." He slapped her again. "You." Another slap. "Understand?" Another slap.

"Yes," Penny tried to say, but it came out really quiet. Again he slapped her and Penny started to feel the stinging sensation.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Leonard. You tell me when to cum."

He grunted. "Good."

Penny closed her eyes as Leonard moved faster and with more force inside her. She could hear the bed move against the wall every time Leonard moved inside her, the rhythm helping her move focus on something other than what he was doing to her. If she didn't, she'd climax in no time at all.

"Look at me!"

Penny's eyes snapped open at his command.

He was smirking at her. "You're not having trouble already, do you?"

Penny shook her head, her eyes closing momentarily as he slapped her ass again. There had to be forming a bright red spot right now, but she couldn't care less.

"What's that?"

"N- no t- tr- trouble," Penny managed to get out. "Oh, God, yes!"

"Sounds like you are in trouble," Leonard said, every word interspersed with heavy breathing.

"Please, let me cum," Penny begged, feeling her climax closing in.

"Not yet," Leonard said, pumping inside her at a fast pace.

Penny waited for his okay, difficult as it was becoming for her. Watching him, she could tell he was fighting off his own climax, not wanting her to cum just yet. "Leonard," Penny whimpered, the coil inside her so tense she was afraid she'd explode. "Please."

"Soon," was his response. "Third time I spank your ass."

Penny nodded, hoping he'd do that swiftly. The first spank she saw coming, but the renewed stinging almost sent her over the edge. The second followed quickly after it, but then this hand moved back to her leg and he kept pumping inside her for a good while. She watched his hand as it moved away from her leg, anticipating the freeing final slap on her butt, but his hand merely pushed on her hip.

How the hell was he holding out so long? Penny was now certain she was going to explode, all he had to do was hit her ass. She looked into his eyes, silently begging him to allow her release.

Again he smirked, rocked inside her a few more times and slapped her ass one final time as he emptied himself inside her.

Penny released herself, not quite sure what came out of her mouth, but pretty sure everyone in the entire apartment building would be able to tell her next time they saw her.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Leonard collapsed onto the bed, his breathing whistling and going out of control. He needed his inhaler, which was in their own bedroom. He rolled off of Penny, allowing her to get it, but before he even was fully on his back, Penny pushed an inhaler into his hand. He quickly applied the medicine and allowed it some time to take effect.

Only then did he wonder where Penny had retrieved his inhaler from. He was reasonably sure she hadn't taken one with her, though he had to admit his focus had not been on her hands as they made their way into this bedroom. He looked at the inhaler and noticed it was the Spider-man inhaler he thought he'd lost a few years ago. Not that he had used it in the recent years before it went missing, but he'd kept it, because it had been one of the few times Mother had allowed him such a whimsical inhaler. He wondered if his Green Lantern inhaler, which had gone missing around the same time, was tucked away somewhere in the apartment as well.

"Damn, we didn't break the bed," Penny said.

Leonard chuckled. "I guess we'll have to try again someday soon."

"Mmm," Penny hummed. "But next time, I'll be in control."

Leonard smirked. "Like you were before?"

Penny giggled. "No guarantee about that. Damn, you did amazing, Honey. What I meant, obviously, is that next time you'll be helpless as I ride you into oblivion."

Leonard smiled as he stared at the ceiling. His wife had often proven she was capable of doing exactly that. He held her as lay half on top of him.

"Leonard?"

He hummed, unsure if he'd actually dozed off, or was just on the way.

"What if it's boy?"

Leonard looked at her. "Wha- do you not want a boy?"

"No, I meant, earlier, you talked about us having a girl and I'd be the one to scare the boys away. What if we have a boy? One who's as smart as you are? What would be my job then?"

Leonard grinned. "Simple, scare the bullies away."

Penny propped herself up on one arm. "I can tell you right now, if our kids are being bullied and the school doesn't do anything about it, I'm gonna raise all kinds of hell. Our kids are not going to be subjected to any kind of crap like that."

Leonard grinned again. "Already thinking about getting another kid, are we?"

Penny shrugged. "Why not? Though I draw the line at three."

Leonard nodded. "Three seems about right to me, too."

Penny smiled. "Good. Now, I'm gonna take a shower and then we can go out to get something to eat. Will you join me?"

Leonard scoffed. "A shower with my sexy, pregnant wife? Of course I'm gonna say yes to that!"

Penny giggled again, planted a kiss on his lips and moved away.

Leonard moved into a sitting position but caught sight of Penny's left butt cheek. "Oh my god, it's so red!"

Penny glanced down, twisting to see the result. She grinned and nodded. "Told you, you did amazing."

* * *

 **A/N2: This completes this one-shot-that-wanted-to-be-more. In the future I may look into Hofstadter babies in a different story. Thank you to everyone who read and/or favorited this fic, and an even bigger thank you to those who took the time to leave a review.  
**


End file.
